Korrina e Lucario s
Korrina e Lucario são Grandes Amigos! é o 2° episódio da 2ª temporada de Pokémon X Y e o 14° em geral. Sinopse Ash e Serena conhecem Korrina, a líder do ginásio de Shalour City. Ash e ela batalham. Enredo O episódio começa mostrando uma grande rota, cheia de plantas e um sol não tão escaldante. A Rota 08. A cena logo corta, mostrando uma grande montanha, Ash e Serena estão caminhando por lá, sem medo de tropeçarem e caírem lá embaixo. — Por que temos que andar pelas montanhas? — Pergunta Serena, olhando para baixo e rapidamente virando o olhar para Ash. — Porque as montanhas são uma atalho pra chegarmos logo em Geosenge Town! E se chegarmos logo em Ambrette Town chegaremos logo na Reflection Cave e se chegarmos logo na Reflection Cave chegamos em Shalour City — Ash responde Serena falando rapidamente. — Não sei pra que essa pressa em chegarmos em Shalour — Murmura Serena. — Ora, Serena, eu quero ganhar logo minha terceira insígnia! E além do mais você vai ter seu terceiro concurso lá, não é? — Pergunta Ash, olhando para Serena. — É mesmo! Vai ser incrível! — Exclama Serena, animada. — Então se chegarmos logo em Shalour City poderemos continuar nossa jornada rapidamente, mocinha — Diz Ash, puxando Serena para um abraço. — Namorando, Ash? — Pergunta uma voz um pouco acima de Ash e Serena. Ash olha para cima e vê Pierre quase no topo da montanha, acenando para ele. — Pierre! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Quem é Pierre? — Pergunta Serena, confusa. — É o guarda de Diantha e um amigo meu — Explica Ash, virando para Serena e em seguida virando para Pierre — O que está fazendo aqui, Pierre? — Quando eu chegar ai embaixo eu explico! — Grita Pierre. — Ele tá brincando, né? — Pergunta Serena, olhando para Ash com um sorriso brincando no rosto. — Não, ele não está — Assegura Ash, sorrindo. Serena fica boquiaberta. De repente, Pierre começa a descer do lugar onde estava rapidamente, aparentemente sem medo. Depois de seis minutos descendo aquilo ele finalmente chegou em Ash e Serena. — Você é louco? — Pergunta Serena, surpresa. — Tenho que admitir que quase isso — Diz Pierre, rindo. — E então, Pierre, o que está fazendo aqui? — Pergunta Ash, curioso. — Venho de Shalour City. Ocorreu um torneio de luta lá e eu participei. Eu venci e agora sou um faixa laranja — Diz Pierre, apontando para a faixa em sua cintura, que era vermelha da última vez que ele e Ash se encontraram. — Incrível! Parabéns! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Realmente incrível. Diantha me disse que Grant disse a ela que você o venceu, é verdade? — Pergunta Pierre. — Claro que é. Por isso agora tenho duas insígnias — Gaba-se Ash, apontando para as duas insígnias em sua camisa. — Então que tal uma batalha de um contra um comigo? — Pergunta Pierre, já sacando uma Pokébola. — Eu aceito. Quer ser a juíza, Serena? — Pergunta Ash a Serena. — Vocês vão batalhar numa montanha? Estão loucos?! — Pergunta Serena, surpresa. — Claro que vamos batalhar aqui. Qualquer lugar é lugar de batalha! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Se as pedras começarem a cair eu deixo vocês aqui — Serena diz e se afasta um pouco, ficando encostada em uma pedra — COMECEM! — Ela estende a palma direita, batendo no ar e sinalizando que a batalha poderia começar. — Vamos lá, Froakie! — Exclama Ash, sacando uma Pokébola e a lançando. — Saia, Machop! — Exclama Pierre, lançando a Pokébola que segurava a um tempo. Ambas Pokébolas se abrem no mesmo instante e voltam para a mão de seus donos. Da de Ash sai Froakie e da de Pierre sai Machop. Ambos Pokémon se encaram. — Pode começar — Diz Pierre, educadamente. — Eu vou com tudo! Froakie, use o Jato de Água! — Comanda Ash, rapidamente e sem calma nenhuma. — Segure o Jato de Água com as mãos — Comanda Pierre, calmamente. Froakie salta para trás ao mesmo tempo que abre a boca, lançando uma fina coluna de água na direção de Machop. O Pokémon de Pierre faz um X com as mãos e consegue segurar o ataque de Froakie sem esforço. Machop começa a avançar na direção do Pokémon de Ash, fazendo o Jato de Água retroceder a cada movimento. — Pulsação de Água, rápido! — Comanda Ash quando Machop está a poucos centímetros de Froakie. Froakie rapidamente forma uma esfera de água enquanto ainda lança seu Jato de Água. Quando Machop está quase retrocedendo o ataque de Froakie por completo o mesmo lança a Pulsação de Água na direção de seu oponente. — Salte! — Comanda Pierre. Quando a Pulsação de Água vai atingir Machop ele salta, desviando do ataque facilmente. Em seguida, Machop fica tentando atingir Froakie com as mãos, mas o Pokémon de Ash desvia de tudo rapidamente. Machop por fim avança com um ataque da sua mão direita um pouco mais rápido, fazendo com que Froakie tenha que defender o ataque. Machop ataca agora com sua mão esquerda, mas Froakie também segura o ataque, com dificuldade. — Agora, Froakie, use Corte! — Comanda Ash. Froakie, ao invés de usar o Corte abre a boca e lança várias bolhas na direção de Machop. O Pokémon de Pierre é atingido bem nos olhos, os fechando e ficando atordoado. Ash percebe isso como uma brecha. — Froakie aprendeu um novo ataque! — Exclama Serena, animada. — Jato de Água! — Comanda Ash. Froakie salta para trás, enquanto abre a boca e lança uma coluna de água um tanto espessa. Machop é atingido e é surpreendentemente jogado longe, batendo numa parte mais alta da montanha e caindo no chão com grande impacto. — Machop! — Exclama Pierre, surpreso. — Estamos vencendo! — Exclama Ash, animado. Machop, que estava caído de cara no chão, começa a se levantar, mesmo que com esforço. Um sorriso ilumina o rosto do Pierre. — Machop não vai ser vencido tão fácil, Ash — Assegura Pierre. — Froakie muito menos. Vamos avançar com o Corte agora! — Comanda Ash. — Chute Baixo — Comanda Pierre, ainda calmo. Froakie salta na direção de Machop rapidamente. Nas suas duas patas dianteiras surgem mini-esferas achatadas que cortam como se fosse espadas. Machop também salta na direção de Froakie. O Pokémon de Ash rapidamente tenta atingir o rosto de Machop, mas ele chuta as mãos de Froakie e bate na sua nuca com sua mão direita. Froakie é lançado no chão e uma cortina de fumaça é criada. Machop volta ao chão calmamente, sorrindo. Quando o Pokémon de Pierre levanta os braços em sinal de se gabar uma grande coluna de água o engole por completo e em seguida o joga em uma pedra. A fumaça some rapidamente e em seguida Froakie aparece, de pé. Machop cai no chão, com órbitas no lugar dos olhos. — Machop foi nocauteado. Ash venceu — Diz Serena, estendendo a mão e atingindo o ar. Isso sinalizava o fim da batalha. — Vencemos, Froakie! — Exclama Ash, rodopiando animado. — Fro! Consegui! — Exclama Froakie, saltando para o ombro direito de Ash e pulando lá mesmo. Pierre saca a Pokébola de Machop e aperta seu botão branco, fazendo seu Pokémon ser transfigurado para o objeto. Pierre guarda a Pokébola e vai na direção de Ash. — Parabéns, por ter vencido. Mesmo Machop sendo meu Pokémo mais novo ele ainda era forte e você pode o vencer — Diz Pierre, afagando os cabelos de Ash. — Eu já alcancei quarenta e oito vitórias com essa! — Exclama Ash, fazendo um V com os dedos. — Quarenta e oito vitórias? Está de parabéns — Diz Pierre, sorrindo. — Você vai para aonde agora, Pierre? — Pergunta Ash. — Vou voltar para o Battle Chateau. Diantha só me deu permissão para ir a Shalour participar do torneio. Pra chegarem em Geosenge Town só precisam passar pela praia dessa rota, não vai demorar. Agora, eu tenho que ir, tchau — Pierre diz tudo isso rapidamente e acena. — Tchau — Diz Ash, estendendo a mão direita para Pierre. O mesmo a aperta e em seguida a solta, dando as costas e saindo. Ash e Serena ficam observando ele sumir. — Você não queria chegar logo em Geosenge? Então, vamos! — Exclama Serena, animada. — Se você quer ir, vamos! — Exclama Ash, animado. Ele e Serena saem correndo pela montanha, loucos pra chegarem em Geosenge Town. Do topo da montanha, um Lucario e uma garota loira com roupa de patinadora observam Ash e Serena. — Vamos, Lucario — Diz a garota, quando ambos somem. — Luca! Simbora! — Exclama Lucario, animado. A garota e seu Lucario saem correndo, tentando acompanhar Ash e Serena. A cena corta, mostrando a praia da Rota 08. Várias pessoas tomavam banho lá, animadas. Ash e Serena tinham acabado de chegar naquela praia. — Estamos perto de chegar em Geosenge Town! — Exclama Serena, com uma animação crescente. — Finalmente — Diz Ash, depois ele solta um suspiro. Serena para bruscamente e olha para trás. — O que foi, Serena? — Ash pergunta. — Sinto como se estivéssemos sendo observados — Responde Serena, mudando sua personalidade de animada pra preocupada. — É claro que estamos sendo observados, estamos numa praia — Diz Ash, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Você não entendeu. Sinto como se estivéssemos sendo observados por uma pessoa que está escondida — Diz Serena, preocupada. — Não deve ser nada, Serena. Vamos continuar nosso caminho — Diz Ash, pondo a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Serena. — Não, Masquerain! — Exclama uma voz que vinha da esquerda. Ash olha para a esquerda e é repentinamente atingido por uma Masquerain. — Sai, criatura de Giratina! — Exclama Ash, tentando tirar Masquerain de seu rosto. De repente um clarão azul com brilhos brancos atinge Masquerain e ele desaparece do rosto de Ash. O garoto ofega. — Nossa, me desculpe. Masquerain é uma Pokémon nova e eu não consigo controla-lá bem — Diz uma garota, se aproximando de Ash e Serena. Ela era loira e tinha pele bronzeada. Usava biquíni vermelho. — Ah, não foi nada — Diz Ash, meio sem graça. — Não foi nada, Ash? Aquele Masquerain quase engoliu seu rosto! — Exclama Serena, irritada. — Eu já pedi desculpas! — Exclama a garota. — Se o seu Masquerain tivesse arrancado a cabeça do meu namorado você ia ver! — Exclama Serena, botando as mãos na cintura. — Seu namorado? — Pergunta Ash, surpreso. Serena cora. — Eu quis dizer meu amigo! — Diz Serena, corando. — Meu Masquerain é meio esquentadinho, mas não é carnívoro! Ele só come pequenas frutas e... — A garota loira diz, mas Serena a interrompe. — Não ligo pra os hábitos de seu Masquerain — Serena tira as mãos da cintura e cruza os braços. — Para com isso, Serena! — Exclama Ash, entrando no meio das duas garotas — Ela já pediu desculpas, não foi? — É, mas... — Serena diz, mas Ash a corta. — Eu tô bem, Serena, não precisa ficar brigando com essa garota — Diz Ash, surpreso com o comportamento. — Eu te desafio em uma batalha — Diz Serena, sacando uma Pokébola. — Você me desafia? — Pergunta Ash, surpreso. — Eu falei com ela, não com você — Diz Serena, friamente. — Mas eu ia desafiar ela! — Exclama Ash, irritado. — Foi namorar perdeu o lugar. Você aceita ou está com medinho? — Pergunta Serena. — Claro que eu aceito. Se eu vencer você para de implicar comigo? — Pergunta a garota. — Sim — Diz Serena. — Grave o nome da garota que te derrotou. Marisse, a futura Top-Coordenadora Pokémon de Kalos nesse ano! — Diz a garota (Marisse), fazendo um V com os dedos. — A Top-Coordenadora Pokémon de Kalos esse ano... serei eu — Diz Serena, apontando para si mesma. — Isso é o que vamos ver. Saia, Staryu! — Exclama Marisse, tirando uma Pokébola de sabe se lá aonde e a lançando. — Vamos divar, Eevee! — Exclama Serena, lançando a Pokébola que estava na sua mão. As duas Pokébolas se abrem em uníssono e voltam para as mãos de suas donas. Da de Marisse sai Staryu, e da de Serena sai Eevee. — Terminem logo isso — Diz Ash, cruzando os braços e se sentando no chão. Serena e Marisse se encaravam, enquanto a garota loira e seu Lucario observavam as duas e Ash. O olhar da garota loira se foca em Ash. — Vamos falar logo com esse garoto, Lucario — Diz a garota. Lucario balança a cabeça positivamente. A garota sai logo correndo e seu Pokémon a segue. Ash olha para ela e Lucario e arregala os olhos. A garota percebe o olhar de Ash nela e para bruscamente, chamando Ash com seu indicador direito. O jovem treinador olha para Serena e vê ela só prestando atenção na batalha. Ash então se levanta e vai rapidamente na direção da garota. — Você é Ash Ketchum? — Pergunta ela. — Hum... sou, mas o que você quer comigo? — Pergunta Ash, curioso. — Eu estive observando você desde Cyllage City. Sou Korrina, a líder do ginásio de Shalour City — A garota diz, estendendo a mão direita para Ash. — Uma líder de ginásio?! Incrível! — Ash exclama e aperta a mão dela — Mas você não é muito nova para ser uma? — Eu tenho 10 anos, já sou madura o suficiente! Sou a garota prodígio de Shalour e meu avô deu o cargo dele de líder de ginásio para mim. Eu quero uma batalha com você — A garota exclama meia irritada, mas depois se acalma. — Uma batalha comigo? Mas por quê? — Pergunta Ash, confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. — Grant-kun e Viola-chan me falaram que você derrotou eles. Quero ver se você é realmente um treinador forte — Responde Korrina, sorrindo. — Então, vamos batalhar! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Não aqui, não agora. Me encontre ao meio-dia em Geosenge Town — Responde Korrina, falando lentamente. — Por que não batalhamos aqui? — Pergunta Ash, confuso. — Porque não! — Exclama Korrina, meio irritada — Só ao meio-dia, em Geosenge. — Então tá bom — Exclama Ash, revirando os olhos. — Bye bye — Diz Korrina. Assim que Korrina diz isso ela e Lucario saltam, desaparecendo. Ash fica boquiaberto e em seguida se vira e sai correndo para o lugar onde Serena e Marrise ainda batalhavam. Não queria que Serena notasse que ele saiu. Quando Ash chega no local da batalha vê Marrise ajoelhada, abraçando seu Staryu que estava aparentemente nocauteado. Serena estava abraçando Eevee, animada. — Parabéns, Serena! — Exclama Ash, animado. Serena olhou para ele, sorrindo. — Valeu! — Exclama, enquanto rodopia com Eevee. — Você só venceu porque eu deixei! — Exclama Marisse, se levantando com Staryu no colo — Vou embora! — Marisse em seguida dá as costas, saindo de perto de Serena e Ash. — Que horas são, Serena? — Pergunta Ash, se aproximando de Serena. — Quase meio-dia — Diz Serena, dando de ombros. — Essa não! Vamos logo para Geosenge! — Exclama Ash, surpreso. — Por quê? — Pergunta Serena, sem entender nada. Ash percebe que pisou na bola. — Bom... quando você estava batalhando a líder do ginásio de Shalour City me desafiou em uma batalha ao meio-dia em Geosenge Town — Diz Ash, sorrindo sem graça. — Espera ai... quando eu estava batalhando você estava de conversinha com outra garota?! — Pergunta Serena, irritada. — É, mas... — Ash diz, meio sem graça, mas Serena o interrompe. — Eu vou te matar! — Serena começa a correr na direção de Ash, que engole em seco. Froakie pula do ombro de seu treinador e começa a rir do mesmo. Ash e Serena começam a correr em círculos, Ash gritando. A cena corta imediatamente, mostrando Korrina e Lucario na praça de Geosenge. A líder de ginásio de Shalour City olhava constantemente para o seu relógio, sem paciência. — Onde está aquele tal de Ash Ketchum?! — Pergunta para si mesma, irritada. Então, passos e ofegadas são escutados. Korrina olha para a frente e vê Ash e Serena chegando correndo. Korrina se levanta, animada e Ash e Serena a alcançam. — Che... — Ash ofega, se apoiando nos seus joelhos — guei — completa. — Finalmente chegou, Ash Ketchum! — Exclama Korrina, botando as mãos na cintura. — Essa aí é a líder do ginásio de Shalour City? — Pergunta Serena, apontando para Korrina. — Sim, o que que tem? — Pergunta Korrina, olhando para Serena um pouco raivosa. — Você parece ter dez anos — Diz Serena, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Eu tenho dez anos. Sou a garota prodígio de Shalour City, por isso sou a líder do ginásio de lá — Retruca Korrina, indiferente. — Não parece — Diz Serena, cruzando os braços. Quando Serena e Korrina começaram a se encarar, Ash bufou e entrou no meio das duas. — Parem com isso! Eu vim aqui pra batalhar, não pra ver vocês brigando. Vamos batalhar logo, Korrina — Diz Ash, rapidamente sacando uma Pokébola. — Essa aí — Korrina aponta para Serena com o indicador direito — Vai ser a juíza. Serena bufa e murmura algo, mas se afasta de Ash e Korrina. Lucario anda e fica na frente de sua treinadora. — Vá, Charmander! — Exclama Ash, lançando a Pokébola que estava na sua mão. A Pokébola se abre e volta para mão de Ash após Charmander já estar libertado. O jovem treinador guarda a Pokébola. Korrina sorri. — Comecem — Diz Serena, cruzando os braços. — Lucario, vamos avançar com Palma de Força! — Comanda Korrina. — Lança-chamas! — Comanda Ash. Lucario avança na direção de Charmander, com a palma direita brilhando. Quando o Pokémon de Ash está prestes a ser atingido ele abre a boca, lançando uma grande coluna de chamas na direção de Lucario. O Pokémon de Korrina surpreendentemente destrói toda a coluna e alcança Charmander, dando uma grande tapa no seu rosto e fazendo ele ser lançado para trás. — Mas que força surpreendente... — Diz Ash, surpreso. — Essa é a força de meu Lucario! Agora, Sabre de Oso! — Exclama e em seguida comanda Korrina, cerrando os punhos. — Brasas! — Comanda Ash. Charmander abre a boca e lança várias fagulhas de chamas na direção de Lucario. O Pokémon de Korrina rapidamente gira a mão, fazendo nela surgir um osso brilhante. Lucario rebate todas as Brasas com seu osso, mas Charmander desvia delas. Lucario atinge o rosto do Pokémon de Ash com seu osso, lançando Charmander na direção de um poste. Quando o Pokémon de Ash vai bater no poste o mesmo consegue se segurar e gira no poste, avançando com tudo na direção de Lucario. — Arranhão! — Comanda Ash. — Palma de Força! — Comanda Korrina. As garras direitas de Charmander brilham brancas e aumentam. Quando ele vai atingir Lucario o mesmo atinge as garras de Charmander com sua palma, que estava com um brilho vermelho. As garras são quebradas e Charmander grita, por fim sendo atingido por Lucario e sendo jogado no chão. Porém, o mais surpreendente mesmo foi que Charmander — usando toda sua força — conseguiu se levantar. Korrina, Ash e Serena ficaram boquiabertos. — Você realmente é um treinador forte, Ash. Seu Charmander está aguentando todos os ataques do meu Pokémon mais forte — Korrina diz, e parecia surpresa — Mas, eu acho que o próximo ataque que ele levar vai ser fatal para o pobrezinho. — Charmander não vai levar mais nenhum ataque. Vamos lá, Charmander! Lança-chamas! — Comanda Ash. — Palma de Força de novo! — Korrina comanda o mesmo ataque por uma terceira vez. Charmander abre a boca e lança uma grande coluna de chamas na direção de Lucario. A palma direita de Lucario brilha vermelho pela terceira vez e ele atinge um tapa no Lança-chamas de Charmander, que é destruído no meio. Lucario pula na direção de Charmander, o atingindo com toda sua força no peito. Charmander cai no chão, rolando. Seus olhos se tornam órbitas. Charmander fora nocauteado. — Você foi excelente, Charmander. Pode voltar — Diz Ash, dando um sorriso bondoso enquanto retornava Charmander. — Você está de parabéns, Ash. Seu Charmander resistiu bem ao poder do meu Lucario. Teremos nossa revanche em Shalour City — Diz Korrina. Assim que ela diz isso pula junto com Lucario, sumindo. Ash se vira para Serena. — Korrina é realmente uma líder de ginásio forte, porém, eu sei que posso vencer ela — Pensa Ash. — Vamos para Shalour! — Exclama Ash, animado. Serena sorri. Personagens *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Pierre *Marisse (estreia) *Korrina (estreia) Nota *'Nota': 9, 3 *'Dado por': Rich 10.000 Curiosidades *Serena ganha uma nova rival. *Ash batalha com Korrina e acaba perdendo. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon X Y (Reescritos)